Początek. Nie taki dobry jak myśleliśmy...
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 1 "Początek. Nie taki miły jak myśleliśmy..." ---- Noc, ok. godziny 22. Kamera pokazuje grupkę nastolatków leżących na ziemi w lesie. Powoli się wszyscy wybuadzją ze swojego snu. 'Evie: '''O rany. Co ja tu robię? I, która jest godzina? '''Shane: '''Ech... Sam chciałbym znać na to odpowiedź koleżanko, a co do godziny to... '''Raymond: '''Około godziny 22... '''Shane: '''Dzięki za wyręczenie... eee? '''Raymond: '''Raymond. ''Wstał i zaczął się przeciągać. 'Raymond: '''Czy ktoś z was może wie co tutaj robimy lub może się najlepiej przedstawmy sobie na początku, a potem się dowiedzmy co to za miejsce. ''Gdy się wszyscy obudzli usiedli w kręgu. Raymond z pomocą Shane'a i Klayton'a rozpalili ognisko, przy którym mogli się wszyscy ogrzać przy tej jak zimnej nocy... 'Klayton: '''To może ja zacznę. ''Minęło kilka minut, którą wszyscy przesiedzieli w ciszy. 'Klayton: '''Nazywam się Klayton i kocham sport! Kilka razy poprowadziłem swój zespół football'owy do zwycięstwa... '''Shane: '''Nuudy! Football jest do dupy! ;u; '''Klayton: '''Kolo, nie przerywaj. '''Shane: '''Shut up! ;u; Interesuje mnie co ja tutaj z wami robię, a nie kim wy jesteście. Kim jesteśmy to się przekonamy w dalszej częśći. Pora na wspominki z dzisiejszego poranka. ^^ '''Rosie: '''Pamiętasz coś? '''Shane: '''Cuś na pewno. A więc... --- ''Do portu zawitał statek, z którego wyszli uczestnicy programu. Ben stoi i szykuje się do ich powitania. Pierwszy ze statku wychodzi Shane, a za nim Raymond. 'Shane: '''Przygoda! <3 ''Podbiegł do Ben'a. 'Shane: '''Siemka. ^^ '''Ben: '''Shane i Raymond. Miło mi was powitać w Totalnej Porażce... '''Raymond: '''Ech. Mam nadzieję, że jak będziesz nas przydzielał do drużyn to nie z nim. '''Ben: '''Się zobaczy. ;) '''Shane: '''Oj tam. Fajnie będzie! :3 ''Objął w pasie chłopaka. 'Shane: '''I będziemy mogli się zabawić. ;* '''Raymond: '''Aha? ''Odepchnął od siebie chłopaka, który upadł centralnie przed nogami Rosie. 'Rosie: '''Uważaj! Te buty są nowe i byś mi je jeszcze pobrudził. A raczej byś nie chciał mi za nie oddawać. '''Shane: '''Sorki. ''Szybko się uwinął ze sobą i poszedł do Raymond'a, który stał na drugim końcu portu. 'Ben: '''Rosie. '''Rosie: '''No co to ma być za przywitanie z gwiazdą w ogóle? -,- A zresztą nie obchodzi mnie to. Ważne, abym to ja wygrała! '''Raymond: '''Wcześniej musisz mnie pokonać. '''Rosie: '''I to zrobię. Wylecisz z stąd szybciej niż się spodziewasz. ''Poprawiła włosy i podeszła do nich. Oczywiście stanęła kawałek dalej od nich. Wtem ze statku wyszły dwie kolejne osoby. 'Ben: '''Nasza tak jakby dziwna parka. Normalna Claudia i kujon Brentt. '''Brentt: '''Jak ja nie cierpię tego jak nazywają mnie kujonem. >.< '''Claudia: '''Nie będzie tak źle. Masz we mnie w sparcie i chyba możemy na sobie liczyć. Prawda? ''Ten spojrzał na nią i powiedział. 'Brentt: '''Jaasnee. '''Claudia: ':) 'Rosie: '''Co za tantenta para... ''Powiedziała cicho pod nosem. Ci stanęli przy Raymondzie i Shane'ie. 'Ben: '''Pierwsza 5 zawodników za nami. Kto jeszcze będzie z nami w tym sezonie? --- ''Wszyscy czekali na dalsze dokończenie opowieści Shane'a, ale ten już nic nie mówił. 'Dariya: '''I to wszystko? '''Shane: '''Mhm. ''Kiwał twierdząco głową. 'Agatha: '''No to przynajmniej wiemy, że uczestniczymy w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie... Ale czemu ja tego nie pamiętam? '''Lukas: '''Istnieje pewnie na to jakieś rozwiązanie. '''Brentt: '''Oczywiście, ale do tego musimy sobie przypomnieć dalszą część naszego przyjazdu. '''Klayton: '''Hm.. ''Zastanowił się chwilę, ale nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. 'Klayton: '''Mam pustkę w głowie. '''Shane: '''Gratulację za spostrzegawczość. ^^ '''Dan: '''Heh. ''Założył ręce i oparł się o drzewo. 'Dan: '''Coś mi się przypomniało. '''Evie: '''To na co czekasz? Opowiadaj nam! '''Dan: '''Ale mi się nie chcę za bardzo. I mam to w dupie. Wiemy już i tak dużo. Jesteśmy w tanim reality-show, którego stawką jest... ''Chwila ciszy. 'Dan: '...Milion Dolarów! --- Ze statku wyszedł Dan ze swoim bagażem. 'Dan: '''Co za idiotyzm. ''Parsknął. 'Ben: '''Dan. Nie sądziłem, że jednak się zdecydujesz. '''Dan: '''Tia... Sam fakt, że moi rodzice mnie tu siłą zgłosili, abym się "zmienił", ale skoro stawką jest milion dolarów to czemu nie. '''Ben: '''Kasa potrafi zmienić zdanie człowieka. '''Dan: '''Num. ''Spojrzał na resztę. 'Dan: '''To z nimi mam walczyć? ''Westchnął. 'Dan: '''No dobra. ''Stanął blisko Rosie. 'Rosie: '''Radzę ci się oddalić na kilka metrów ode mnie aspołeczny dziwolągu. '''Dan: '''Inaczej będziesz mówić jak się prześpimy. '''Rosie: '... Nie czekając dłużej uderzyła go mocno z kolanka w kroczę i wrzuciła do wody wraz z jego walizkami. 'Rosie: '''Cham! '???: 'Ku*wa! ''Ze statku wyszła następna dziewczyna, była to Vera. 'Vera: '''Ja pier**le... Cholerna walizka! ''Próbowała przyciągnąć walizkę ze statku na port, ale okazała się dla niej zbyt dużym ciężarem. 'Vera: '''No co tam mam?! ''Otworzyła ją i zaczęła wyrzucać niepotrzebne rzeczy. 'Vera: '''Ty ku*wa. A po co mi młotek? ''Wyrzucił go. Prawie nim dostał Ben, ale zrobił unik. 'Ben: '''Em? Vera? '''Vera: '''Czekaj! ''Wyrzuciła wszystkie majtki jak i staniki. 'Vera: '''Zbędne. ''W ręku trzymała paczkę podpasek, które skrycie schowała do jednej z kieszonek walizki i zamknęła ją. Ta stała się o wiele lżejsza. 'Vera: '''Od razu ku*wa lepiej! ;u; No co tam? '''Ben: '''Już nic. ._. ''Na głowie Ben'a znajdowała się bielzna Very. 'Vera: '''Możecie sobie darować ludzie, bo to ja wygram. ''Dumnie szła potrząsając swoimi atutami i stanęła przy reszcie. Z wody wyłonił się Dan. 'Dan: '''Ostra. ''Wszedł na port i przystanął trochę dalej od dziewczyny. --- 'Dan: '''Dalej nic już nie wiem. '''Claudia: '''Dobrze, że chociaż wiemy o co mamy tutaj walczyć. '''Lukas: '''Num. xd '''Vera: '''Ku*wa... zapamiętałeś te podpaski? -,- '''Dan: '''Heh. Życie. '''Vera: '''Wiesz co, dzięki kuźwa... -,- '''Rosie: '''A mnie się też coś przypomniało. ''Wstała. 'Rosie: '''Więc... --- ''Rosie zerknęła na Verę stającą obok niej i reszty. 'Rosie: '''Za jakie grzechy ona tutaj musi stać? ''Zaczynała przeklinać pod nosem. Tymczasem ze statku wyszedł Lukas wraz z Agathą. 'Ben: '''Cicha i skryta w sobie Agatha? Nie powiedziałbym. '''Agatha: '''Jak tam sobie chcesz. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Lukas: '''Oj tam. Tutaj liczy się zabawa, a nie rywalizacja, co nie ludzie? :D ''Wszyscy jednak strzelili głośnego facepalm'a. 'Lukas: '''No co jest z wami? Nie chcecie się pobawić? '''Shane: '''Ja chętnie, ale z nim. :3 ''Przysunął się do Raymond'a. 'Shane: '''I z tą suczą. ;** ''Podszedł do Rosie. 'Rosie: '''Spierdalaj. ''Odepchnęła go od siebie. Lukas i Agatha krzywo na nich spojrzeli. 'Agatha: '''No to nie będzie można tu narzekać na nudę. '''Lukas: '''Heheheh. '''Ben: '''Proszę. Stańcie obok reszty. A my powitajmy już 9 uczestnika. Hm... To już prawie koniec? '''Klayton: '''Na to wygląda, ale ostatni zawsze są pierwszymi! ''Wyszedł pewny siebie ze statku. 'Ben: '''Klayton. Chyba ty i twoja drużyna sobie poradzicie dobrze z zadaniami jakie mam dla was przygotowane. ;) '''Klayton: '''Raczej. '''Rosie: '''Hihi. ''Klayton stanął obok reszty. 'Rosie: '''Możemy się dogadać bardzo dobrze. ;> '''Klayton: '''Liczę na to malutka. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ta przewróciła oczyma. Ze statku wyszła ostatnia para zawodników. Dwie dziewczyny: Dariya i Evie. 'Evie: '''Hahah! Zabawa się zaczyna ludzie! '''Dariya: '''Będzie trzeba dobrze odegrać ten akt. ''Zapozowała. 'Ben: '''No i poznajmy ostatnią parę, czyli Evie i Dariyę! '''Evie: '''Czyli poznajcie zwcyiężczynię! ''Uśmiechnęła się szeroko od ucha do ucha. 'Ben: '''Zobaczymy. ''Prychnął. --- Wszyscy siedzieli przez kilka minut w całkowitej ciszy, którą przerwał hałas dochodzący z drugiej części lasu. 'Dariya: '''Co to było?! '''Rosie: '''Pewnie Ben chcę nas przestraszyć. Ale to mu nie ujdzie na sucho! '''Shane: '''Wiecie co? Skoro nie wiemy co mamy zrobić dalej ze sobą to może rozbijemy tutaj obozowisko i stworzymy jakiś szałas, w którym się schronimy? Hm? '''Klayton: '''Nie głupi pomysł. '''Dan: '''Ujdzie... ''Zamknął oczy i zasnął. 'Agatha: '''Na niego raczej nie możemy liczyć. ''Jak wcześniej zostało ustalone. Chłopacy (bez Dan'a) zabrali się za robienie szałasów. Zrobili je bardzo szybko, ale nie były one trwałe i gdy już wszyscy ponownie zasnęli, wiatr je zdmuchnął --- Nastał poranek. Już wszyscy byli na nogach. Niespodziewanie do ich obozowiska zawitał prowadzący wraz z Chefową Hatchet. 'Ben: '''Witajcie! I jak tam pierwsza noc na wyspie? Huh? '''Rosie: '''Nie pytaj. -,- '''Ben: '''Okej. I tak mnie to nie interesuje. Pewnie się zastanawiacie jakim cudem znaleźliście się właśnie w tym miejscu po przybyciu. ''Zawodnicy spojrzeli się na niego z miną "are you fucking kidding me". 'Ben: '''Wyjaśniam. Po waszym przybycie nakarmiliśmy was kanapkami z indykiem, a wiecie jakie on ma działanie na sen. ;u; Ale go trochę podrasowaliśmy i zasnęliście i padliście nam jak trupy. Postanowiliśmy z Chefową Hatchet, aby was zapoznać ze sobą jeszcze raz. I myślę, że dobrze się stało. '''Claudia: '''To było chore. '''Ben: '''Oj tam, oj tam. Chyba pora na tą najlepszą część dnia. Podział drużyn! Te osoby, które wymienią staną po mojej lewej stronie. '''Klayton: '''Nareszcie! '''Ben: '''Pierwsza grupą będzie tworzyła ekipa: Klayton jako kapitan, Rosie, Agatha, Dan, Dariya i Lukas. Od teraz nazywacie się Mściwe Jelenie! right|120px '''Rosie: '''Nie chcę być jeleniem... -,- '''Klayton: '''Hah! Mając mnie za kapitana będziesz dumna, że możesz być w tej drużynie. '''Rosie: '''Masz wysokie mniemanie o sobie. '''Klayton: '''Pff. '''Ben: '''Zatem reszta, czyli: Raymond jako kapitan, Shane, Evie, Brentt, Claudia i Vera. Wasza drużyna od tej pory nazywać się będzie... Wściekłe Niedźwiedzie! right|120px '''Vera: '''Zajebista nazwa! '''Shane: '''Hahah. ^^ '''Raymond: '''I jestem kapitanem... Wow! '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Wasz pokój zwierzeń został dla was specjalnie przyszykowany i to będzie wychodek w okolicach waszych drużynowych domków. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: 'Moja drużyna? Nie jest wcale zła... JEST MASAKRYCZNA. A kapitan? Gorzej wybrać już nie mogli. -,- (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: 'To ja chciałem zostać kapitanem mojego zespołu! Raymond wszystko spieprzy! >:( (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Brentt: 'Ważne, że z Claudią w zespole. :) '''Ben: '''Ach! I wasze zadanie! ''Rozpoczęły się jęki zawodu. 'Ben: '''Chyba nie sądziliście, że będziecie się tutaj obijać, co? Starożytne przysłowie mówi: Bez koszmarnego bólu nie ma miliona ciulu! '''Dariya: '''To chyba nawet nie jest przysłowie, ale ok... ''Powiedziała zrezygnowana. 'Ben: '''Wracając do meritum. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem w tym sezonie będzie udać się na najwyższy szczyt na tej wyspie. A skoro jesteśmy na greckiej wyspie to grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać z mitów greckich. ^^ ''Wszyscy jednakowo głośno westchnęli. 'Shane: '''Czyli jak Syzyf będziemy wielki głaz na szczyt góry wnosić? '''Ben: '''Mhm. ^^ Ale nie tylko! Zaczerpnęliśmy też coś od Prometeusza! Będziecie atakowani przez specjalnie wytresowane orły, które będą wam uniemożliwiały to wnoszenie głazu. Głazy czekają na was przed górą. Liczę, że to nic trudnego. '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Eee... '''Ben: '''Co? '''Chefowa Hatchet: '''Wiesz... do orłów dodałam też jakieś inne dzikie zwierzęta jak i trochę im "urozmaiciłam" drogę minami. '''Ben: '''No to cudnie. ^^ Macie dodatkowe utrudnienia nie przeszkadza wam to? '''Wszyscy: '''UTRUDNIA! '''Ben: '''Ale wasze zdanie mnie nie obchodzi. ;u; Pierwsi na szczycie z głazem wygrywają i dostaną nagrodę, a przegrani pożegnają już dzisiaj kogoś z drużyny! Możecie ruszać. ''I ruszyli. Zadanie right|120px right|120px Minęło trochę czasu za nim drużyny pojawiły się przed stromą górę, na której szczyt musieli wtoczyć ogromny głaz. Ów głazy już tam były ustawione na lini startu. 'Raymond: '''Nie powinno to nam sprawić żadnego problemu jak będziemy działać razem. Tak tylko będziemy mogli wygrać. ''Stał przed swoją drużyną, a ci tylko udawali, że go słuchają. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Nudzi! Oczywistym jest, że trzeba zbudować windę. Heloł! '''Shane: '''Skończyłeś? ;u; '''Raymond: '''Mhm. '''Shane: '''To na co czekamy? Nie możemy przegrać! '''Evie: 'Świrusek ma rację. Nie możemy przegrać! Podbiegła do głazu i próbowała przepchnąć. 'Evie: '''Ludzie! Pomocy! '''Lukas: '''Już. ''Podbiegł do niej i tak jak ona zaczął pchać głaz. Raymond strzelił facepalm'a. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Dlaczego oni się mnie nie słuchają? W końcu to ja jestem kapitanem! Jezu... '''Claudia: '''Dołączymy do nich? ''Zapytała Brentt'a, a ten odpowiedział jej twierdząco i dołączyli się do Evie i Lukas'a. '''Shane: '''No to zostaliśmy we trójkę. Ktoś musi to nadzorować i wybieram siebie.